A Love Like War
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Cassie is thrown into a romantic storyline with a man she is absolutely sure hates her. Chloe, now feuding with her best freind and former tag partner Cassie, has to deal with the repercussions of the storyline... while be forced to spend a lot more time with her best friend's brother, and her crush, Finn Balor. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

[an] i need to stop coming up with story line ideas every time i watch raw or smackdown. This story has been brewing for awhile (since August). So, it's about time it came into existence.

[disclaimer] i only own my oc Cassandra Devitt (Cassie Balor); Kimberly owns Chloe Griffin (Chloe Britt). I am in no way affiliated with the wwe

* * *

 **A Love Like War  
** _Chapter One_

* * *

 **Monday Night RAW** \- _October 15, 2018_

 _Acting General Manager Baron Corbin stalked toward the dressing room. He rapped loudly on the door and waited for it to open. He didn't have to wait long, within seconds the door swung open and the former RAW women's champion Alexa Bliss stepped out into the corridor and closed the door behind her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms, "Yes?"_

" _I'm looking for Cassie Balor. Send her out, please."_

 _Alexa rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by being sent on an errand but, didn't object. She opened the door and stepped back inside._

 _Corbin waited, arms crossed, for a few moments before the door once again opened and a petite brunette stepped out. She wore black leather leggings, a white t-shirt that said "Follow Love" and a black leather moto jacket. She frowned at the sight of the Corbin. "Yes, Constable." She said, sarcastically._

" _I believe you mean, acting RAW General Manager... " Corbin corrected. "And I am here to inform you that you have a match tonight."_

" _I was told I wasn't wrestling tonight, sir."_

" _Well, I decided that you are wrestling tonight and you will be facing Ruby Riott in a falls count anywhere match."_

" _What? You can't be serious. You can't put me in falls count anywhere match with absolutely no notice!"_

" _I can and I did. You better get ready, your match will be starting soon." Corbin smirked as he walked away, leaving a baffled Cassidy standing by the locker room door._

* * *

 _Chloe Britt rushed down the corridor, the stilettos heels of her knee high leather boots clicking on the tile floors. She reached the locker room she was looking for and pounded on the door, glancing up and down the hallway. The door creaked open and Finn Balor looked out. He frowned at the sight of his sister's best friend and tag team partner. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Chloe, is everything alright?"_

" _No, Corbin just put Cas in a falls count anywhere match against Ruby tonight. What are we going to do? You know that the rest of the Riott Squad is going to get involved. She doesn't stand a chance. "_

 _Finn sighed and shook his head. Chloe frowned, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "It's not your fault."_

" _Of course it is. He has been putting Cassie in ridiculous matches ever since I beat him at Summerslam. He knows going after her will get to me."_

" _This is on him, not you. Right now, we need to figure out what we can do to help her."_

" _You can stop your planning." Chloe jumped at the unexpected voice and spun on her heel, looking furious. Corbin laughed at her expression and took a step closer to them, taking a moment to look down on her, "If_ **either** _of you interfere in Cassie's match tonight… you will be terminated."_

" _You can't do that!" Chloe objected, taking a step closer to him and glaring up at him through narrowed eyes._

 _Corbin laughed at her and walked away, bumping into Finn as he passed. Earning a glower from both Finn and Chloe._

 _Chloe huffed as she stomped off toward the women's locker room. Finn sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before going back inside the men's locker room._

* * *

" _The following is a falls count anywhere match. Introducing first, accompanied by Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan, Ruby Riott."_

 _The fans booed as the Riott Squad performed their usual entrance and made their way to the ring._

 _Once all three women were standing inside the ring the lights dimmed and the fans began to the cheer. The soft playing of violins filled the arena as two white spotlights shone on the stage. Cassidy appeared on the stage, in her long white robe with fur accenting the hood that was pulled over her head. She did her signature pose at the top of the ramp. She walked slowly to the ring, her hands folded in front of her. She then climbed the ring steps and stepped through the ropes._

 _She removed her hood, revealing her face. Her makeup was neutral, with extra long eyelashes and gems adorning her right cheek, eyebrow and around her bright blue eyes. She tossed the robe outside of the ring. She was wearing her custom white bodysuit and white wrestling boots. She smiled at Ruby and waited for the bell to ring._

 _The fans cheered as Cassie quickly crossed the ring and took the leader of the Riott Squad down with a huge tackle. She began to hit the raven haired rocker repeatedly with left and rights. Ruby fought her way back and shoved Cassie off of her, dragging herself to her feet using the ropes._

 _Ruby wiped at the corner of her mouth as she glared at Cassie. Cassie was kneeling in the center of the ring. Ruby ran at her, looking for a knee, but Cassie rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. She hit Ruby with a running drop kick and went for the pin. Ruby kicked out at two. Cassie smacked the mat in frustration._

" _Cassie needs to keep her cool here. She can't get distracted with the rest of the Riott Squad at ringside." Corey said as she observed the match.._

" _She was, rightly, looking to end this thing early Corey. She wants to get out of there before Morgan and Logan get involved."_

 _Ruby and Cassie were both on their feet and trading strikes. Cassie fell back and hit the ropes, looking for a clothesline when Sarah grabbed her feet, causing her to fall to the mat. Ruby made quick work of running over and repeatedly stomping on her back and her shoulders before grabbing her and dragging her to her feet.. She grabbed her arm and hit the riott kick but, Cassie kicked out at two._

 _Cassie went to roll out of the ring but, stopped._

" _Cassie, looking to get a breather almost rolled out of the ring but, then thought better of it. She is going to have to do her best to end this match early."_

 _Ruby once again pulled her up but, Cassie kneed her in the stomach, causing Ruby to double over. Cassie hit a corkscrew neck-breaker, much to the delight of the crowd. She went for the pin, but Liv grabbed her legs and pulled her out of the ring. Liv and Sarah began to beat down on Cassie while Ruby recovered in the ring. Cassie swept Liv's legs out from underneath her. She reached under the ring and grabbed a kendo stick. The fans cheered as she began to hit Sarah with the kendo stick._

" _And Cassie has found an equalizer!"_

 _Cassie climbed to her feet still brandishing the kendo stick. She whacked Sarah across the back and the brunette fell to the mat. Cassie turned around to slide back into the ring but, was hit with a baseball slide from Ruby that knocked her back into the barricade. The fans booed as Ruby laughed an taunted Cassie. Ruby picked up the kendo stick and hit Cassie across the stomach with it. Sarah and Liv had made their way to their feet. They each grabbed one of Cassie's arms and held her back against the barricade so Ruby could hit her repeatedly with the kendo stick. When Sarah and Liv let go, Cassie fell to her knees. Ruby struck her across the back, snapping the kendo stick. Cassie lay on her stomach as Ruby and the Riott Squad taunted the fans in the front row._

 _Cassie crawled her way back toward the ring but, the girls caught her and they all hit her with stomps and kicks as the fans booed. Cassie once again swept her legs, taking out Sarah and Liv. She grabbed a chair under the ring and hit Ruby in the leg. Ruby stumbled and backed up, giving Cassie an opportunity to sit up. She grabbed the ring steps and pulled herself to her feet as Ruby charged her. Cassie stepped out of the way and Ruby collided with the steps._

" _This is the opportunity that Cassie needs, all three members of the Riott Squad are down. She needs to go for the pin." Cole exclaimed._

 _Cassie grabbed the chair and hit Ruby with it repeatedly before tossing it up the ramp. She grabbed Ruby and tossed her into the ring._

" _Cassie is wasting time. She doesn't need to put Ruby in the ring."_

 _Cassie climbed up to the top rope._

" _Cassie is going up to the top rope. She doesn't do this often. This could backfire for her." Corey said._

 _Cassie stood on wobbling legs and performed her brother's finisher, the coup de gras. The fans all cheered as she executed the move perfectly._

" _A Coup De Gras from the youngest Balor."_

" _Cassie taking a moment to honor her brother during this fight."_

 _Cassie crawled into the pin. At two and a half Liv put Ruby's foot on the rope and the referee ended the count._

" _Once again the Riott Squad gets involved. Cassie doesn't stand a chance with them out here."_

 _Cassie rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling._

" _What can Cassie do to scrape up a win here tonight?"_

 _Cassie clambered to her feet but, was meant with a kick from Logan. She fell back down. Sarah held up her hands as the referee yelled for her to get out of the ring. Sarah drug Ruby into the pin and rolled out of the ring._

 _Cassie kicked out at two and the fans all cheered._

" _And Balor is still in this! What determination she is showing here tonight."_

 _A more oriented Ruby, rolled out of the ring and pulled out a table. The fans all cheered at the sight of the table. Cassie was once again on her feet as Ruby set up the table. Cassie got a running start and did a suicide dive, taking out all three members of the Riott Squad on the outside of the ring. She got up and dragged Ruby to her feet by her hair. She picked Ruby up and hit her with a belly to back backbreaker. She dove into the pin, but Ruby kicked out at two. Cassie wiped at her face in frustration as she knelt on the mats outside of the ring. She grabbed the brunette once again and put her on the table. She ran back into the ring and climbed to the top rope._

" _Balor is looking or a second coup de gras! This time through a table."_

 _Cassie jumped off the ropes but, Sarah pulled Ruby off of the table and Cassie crashed through the table instead.  
_

 _Sarah and Liv were once again on the attack, hitting Cassie with multiple kicks and stomps while Ruby got to her feet. Ruby grabbed Cassie and drug her up the ramp, Sarah and Liv in tow._

" _I think they are coming this way!" Corey threw off his headset as Ruby dragged Cassie over to the announce table. Sarah and Liv cleared everything off of it, throwing the items to the ground. Ruby spun Cassie out and hit her with the riott kick. Cassie stumbled backward and Sarah hit her with a forearm that knocked her down. Liv laughed as Sarah pulled Cassie back up and assisted Ruby in powerbombing Cassie through the table._

" _That has to be it. There is no way Cassie is kicking out of that." Cole said as the referee got down and counted the three count._

 _As soon as the referee stood up the Riott Squad was back on the attack. They dragged Cassie up and threw her into the tron. The fans all booed as they continued their beat down on Cassie…_

 _Once again they pulled her up and threw her into the tron, sending her crashing through._

 _Security and referees came out to separate the Riott Squad from Cassie, who lay in the pile of rubble. The referee from the match knelt beside Cassie and waved for medics._

 _The fans booed and jeered as Ruby stood at the top of the ramp and boasted, holding her arms out and laughing. The group of women slowly walked toward the back._

 _Finn and Chloe came running out, the fans cheered at the sight of them. Finn knelt beside sister while, Chloe knelt on the other side, beside the referee._

" _Is she going to be okay?" Finn asked the referee who ignored his question and once again yelled for a medic._

" _Cassie hasn't moved guys." Cole said quietly as the commentators stood by the remains of their table and watched the scene before them._

 _The medics rushed onto the stage, forcing Finn and Chloe to move out of the way. They stood together as the medics put Cassie on a backboard and stretcher. Once she was safely on the stretcher they both joined the medics as they took her to the back. Leaving the audience in a stunned silence._

* * *

Cassie was sitting in the trainer's room with an ice pack on her shoulder. She had needed ten stitches to close up a gash in her shoulder from the broken tron. She dropped the ice pack on the trainer's table and climbed to her feet. She was definitely going to feel the effects of her match with Ruby in the morning.

"Where do you think you are going, Devitt?"

She hadn't even heard the door open. She sighed at the sight of the acting RAW General Manager. He leaned in the doorway, arms crossed.

"I am tired of sitting in here. I am going back to the women's locker room. I am fine." Cassie made her way toward the door.

"You're not going to the women's locker room." His tone was matter-of-fact as he stood to his full height.

"You might be able to boss me around on TV… but, the show is over so, get out of my way."

'Well someone is feeling feisty….." He chuckled when Cassie shot him a glare. "Seriously. You're not going to the locker room. Vince wants to see you in his office."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place." She ducked under his arm but, he caught her wrist.

"It's fun pissing you off." He said with a smirk before walking in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Jackass." She muttered under her breath before walking down the hall. Once she reached the room Vince was using as makeshift office she knocked on the door. The door opened almost instantly and Triple H stood on the other side. He smiled and invited her inside.

"I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes. We want to discuss an upcoming story-line with you."

"Please sit down." Vince was sitting in the corner of the room. He motioned for her to sit beside him and she did as requested. "How do you feel about a romantic story-line?"

Cassie frowned. She had never been in a romantic story-line. She had always worked solo… .even teaming up with her best friend Chloe was new to her. The two had met while training at the performance center and became fast friends.

"I haven't really thought about it." She admitted.

"Well, this story-line is a great opportunity for you, Cas. I think it will give you the chance to blossom and show your ability with character work." Hunter sat on a couch opposite them. "I watched you while you trained at the performance center. You and Chloe worked your asses off for this."

"I really love working with Chloe and we are doing really good teaming together."

"This story-line would be good for Chloe too. It puts you both at the top of the women's division on RAW."

"Okay, I'll bite. What is this story-line?"

"Well it kicks off at Survivor Series in the Team Angle vs Team Corbin match and works through Wrestlemania..and onward… but we have things planned through Wrestlemania." Hunter picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to Cassie.

The brunette took it and read it over. She couldn't refrain and gasped as she read over the story-line.

'I don't know if I like the sound of that response." Hunter frowned.

"Sir, this story-line is amazing… and it is a fantastic opportunity… .but, I don't think I can do this."

"And why not?" Vince asked, eyeing her with avid interest. It wasn't often that workers turned down main event story-lines.

"He absolutely hates me." Cassie said. "He would never go for this and it would be -"

Hunter held up a hand to silence her. She snapped her mouth shut and drug her lip between her teeth. Maybe she had crossed some kind of professional line. She shouldn't complain about her coworkers…. But he _really did_ hate her _;_ he didn't even _try_ to hide it.

"I think you might be mistaken."

"Excuse me?"

"He has already agreed to this story-line… as a matter of fact… he was very excited about the idea of working with you."

"What?"

Hunter chuckled. "Trust me. I think you are just misreading his personality. He spoke highly of you when we met with him during the show."

Cassie sucked in a breath. _What was he playing at?_

"So, Cassie, what's it going to be. This is a golden opportunity." Hunter coaxed.

Cassie glanced back down at the summary of the story-line and sighed. How could she turn down such a great opportunity… not just for herself, but for her best friend as well.

"Alright. I'm in."

* * *

an. that's it for chapter one. reviews would be greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

[an] thank you so much for all of the positive reviews on this story.  
[disclaimer] I am in no way affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

 **A Love Like War  
** _Chapter Two_

* * *

It had been a stressful three days.

What should have been an enjoyable few days off had just ended up being an endless fit of worrying. She couldn't get her upcoming storyline off of her mind and had spent the better part of the last three days obsessing over it.

"Cassie are you okay?"

She glanced up from her cellphone and smiled as her best friend ducked into the booth across from her. "Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking. It's nice you were down here so we could have breakfast together."

"Hunter wants to see me for a meeting later and I wanted to spend some time training at the performance center before Evolution.' Chloe nodded. "It's an added bonus my bestie lives close by."

"I can definitely use some bestie time right now." Cassie admitted.

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?" Chloe inquired as she flipped open her menu and looked at the breakfast options.

"It's about the story-line I agreed to… and it's why Hunter wants to meet with you." Cassie sighed, as she leaned back in the booth. "Chloe, I am hoping I didn't make a terrible mistake."

"You definitely have me intrigued now." Chloe smirked.

"It's not funny. Why must you find amusement in my misery?"

"Sorry. It's just you have to know you are overreacting." Chloe frowned when her friend shot her the look of death, "Woah, okay. Tell me about this story-line. How bad can it be?"

Cassie leaned forward and put both of her elbows on the table, "It's a romantic story-line."

"What? That's awesome! So many wrestlers have gotten a huge push off of romantic story-lines. That's a great opportunity Cas, what's the problem?"

Cassie drug her lip between her teeth, " _He's_ the problem."

Chloe frowned, "We have a great roster. Who are you going to be working with? I bet it will be just fine. You're probably just nervous." She grabbed the glass of orange juice that Cassie had ordered for her before she arrived and took a sip.

Cassie sighed and slid the ring off of her finger and fidgeted with it in her lap. She glanced down at the shiny silver ring adorned with a heart and paw-print. "Baron."

Chloe gasped and nearly spit out her orange juice. 'You're kidding me right?"

Cassie gave her a weary look and Chloe frowned, "You see what has me worried now?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal Cas. You guys might get along better than you think."

"You can't be serious? Hunter might live under the delusion that Baron likes me but, I think he has made it pretty obvious he feels the exact opposite. He _loves_ to irritate me."

"If you were so nervous about it why did you agree to it?"

"It was a good opportunity for both of us. We will both get a big push off it. I figured if having to deal with him for a little while advances both of our careers who was I to say no."

"So it's only a short term story-line? You are getting yourself worked up over nothing sweetie." Chloe reached out and patted her hand gently.

"So far it goes through Mania."

Chloe gave her friend a sympathetic look, "I am sure it will be fine. You only have to _act_ like you like him… and you are a great actress."

Cassie laughed and shook her head. "Oh Chloe, I love you." Cassie slid her ring back onto her finger before wiping at a tear that came to her eye.

"Hey! I was complimenting you. What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, it was just the way you said it. . . Thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Absolutely."

"Are you ladies ready for me to take your order?" An older woman with gray curly hair approached them. She wore a black apron over her white blouse and carried a notepad in one hand a ballpoint pen in the other.

"No, they aren't."

Cassie rolled her eyes as her older brother slid into the booth beside her, grinning wildly. "Hey there ladies. Hope you don't mind if I join you."

Cassie glanced at Chloe. She was fidgeting with the hem of her rose duster cardigan, her cheeks flushed light pink. Cassie once again rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up and figure out what you want. I'm starving." She glanced back at the cashier. "I'll have the french toast with scrambled eggs and another orange juice please."

The waitress nodded as she jotted down her order. She turned her attention to Chloe, "What can I get for you, sweetie?"

Chloe glanced up, "Uhm… well… I think I'll have the have the vegetable omelet with a side of turkey sausage please."

"Great choice." The woman smiled as she took their menus. She then turned her attention to Finn, "How about you, young man? Have you decided?"

Finn smiled and handed her the menu, "Yes. Can I please have a coffee. I'll also have the vegetable omelet with the turkey sausage."

"Got it. Your order will be up shorty and I will be right back with your coffee and juice." She said before turning and walking toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing here, Fergie?"

Finn's usual smile faded as he turned to glare at his sister. "I was in town to talk to Hunter and stopped by your house. When you weren't home I figured you would go to your favorite diner for breakfast."

"Awe, such an attentive big brother." She quipped, "Too bad you aren't so attentive to _other_ things." She smirked when Chloe shot her a nasty look from across the table.

"What are you talking about?" Finn frowned.

"Nothing, nevermind." Chloe interjected far too quickly. Finn gave her a curious look. "Did your baby sister tell you about the very interesting story-line she has coming up with Baron Corbin."

"Your what?"

Cassie sighed and rolled her eyes as Chloe smiled innocently across the table.

"It's no big deal. Vince and Hunter gave me an offer. I took it. It is probably why he wants to talk to you."

Finn raised his eyebrows but, Cassie ignored the expression. "I guess he wants to meet with all of us to go over the final details. Wouldn't it have been easier for us all to meet at once."

"Maybe we are and he hasn't told us."

"My meeting is at two." Chloe offered.

Finn thanked the waitress when she arrived with his coffee and Cassie's second glass of orange juice. "Mine's at three. So that rules that idea out."

"Five." Cassie shrugged. "I have some work to do before I get there though."

"Work on what?"

"Just some ideas to tweak my attire."

"That will keep you busy. You always feel better when you have something creative to work on." Chloe gave her a reassuring smile.

"Is something wrong, sis?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I promise. I'm just nervous about the new story-line. Thanks for worrying though, both of you."

"That's what friends… and brothers, are for." Chloe smiled. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"I think that is a fantastic idea." Finn smiled at Chloe, whose cheeks turned bright pink. Cassie rolled her eyes at her best friend's obvious crush… and her brother's obliviousness.

"I agree." She added as the waitress returned, carrying a tray holding their plates.

* * *

Cassie sat on the floor in front of her coffee table. She raked her fingers through her hair as she glanced at the screen of her laptop, then back at the notebook she had been jotting notes on. She let out a heavy sigh and dropped her pen. She got up and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

She had to have a good idea by the time she went to see hunter in an hour and a half. She needed it to be _perfect._

She stood in front of the microwave and watched absently as her favorite black coffee mug spun around on the tray. She would normally use the kettle but, for quickness and convenience she had opted to warm her water in the microwave.

She jumped when a beep emanated from her phone in the living room. She frowned, not expecting any messages. She walked back to the coffee table and picked up her phone. She glanced at the lock screen and almost tossed it back down when she saw it was instagram notification.

Then she noticed the name.

 _baroncorbinwwe has sent you a private message._

She frowned and slid her finger across the screen as she walked back toward the kitchen and the, now beeping, microwave.

 **Hello Cassie.**

She frowned at the simplicity of the message and thought about tossing her phone on the counter and ignoring it. Why was he messaging her anyway?

Then she thought about how unprofessional it would be to ignore him when they would be working closely together.

She sighed and responded

 _Hi._

She sat her phone on the counter as she grabbed her mug from the microwave. She added a teabag and a spoonful of sugar. She grabbed her phone just as it chimed again.

 **I am in Orlando. Let's meet for a drink - wherever you want, my treat.**

Cassie frowned and walked back to the living room. She sat her tea cup down on the coffee table and sat back down on the floor. She looked at the message from Corbin again, baffled.

Why would he want to meet up with her?

 _Sorry. I am busy working on something for Hunter. Maybe another time._

She tossed her phone aside and took a sip of her tea. She turned her attention back to her laptop. She liked the idea she had but, how could she make it work?

She groaned in frustration when her phone beeped again. She grabbed it and opened the message from Baron.

 **You can bring it with you. I will help you out.**

She thought about ignoring his message. He would definitely get the hint then. She didn't want to see him. . . she had more important things to do.

Instead she found herself replying again.

 _Pretty bold of you to assume I need or want your help._

She once again tossed her cell phone aside and began to sift through the information she had pulled up online.

She fought the urge to chuck her phone at a nearby wall when it beeped again. She pulled it over to her and opened his next message.

 **Come on. Don't be like that. I just meant that it is good to have a sounding board for your ideas.**

 _Sorry. I just don't have the time. I have to have this ready by the time I meet with Hunter later today._

 **Fine. I'll see you Monday Night at Raw. Good luck, Cassie.**

Cassie sighed with relief. She sat her phone down. Part of her wondered why he had wanted to meet with her. Then, she reminded herself she had more important things to worry about.

She could now focus one hundred percent on her ideas for her meeting.

* * *

"I don't see why you were so nervous Cassandra. These ideas are amazing." Hunter sat down the sketchbook Cassie had brought to the meeting with her and smiled. "I knew you would think of the perfect idea for this."

Cassie felt her cheek's grow hots. She swung her foot back and forth as she clutched her hands together in her lap. "Thank you so much."

"I know just the company to order these from," he sat her sketchbook on the side of the desk. "How are you feeling about the story-line now?"

"Thank you sir. I appreciate that. I am looking forward to seeing how the designs turn out. As far as the story-line goes . . . I am . . . extremely nervous."

"No need to be nervous, Cassie. This is going to be a big opportunity for you. I have all the faith in the world in you."

Cassie smiled, "I appreciate that. I'll make sure I don't let you down."

"So you're clear about how tomorrow night will go… and how Evolution is going to go."

"Yes. I understand."

"Fantastic. I will let you know on Monday when your new attire will be in."

She nodded and stood up. "Thank you."

"Enjoy the rest of your weekend Cassie."

"You too, sir."

She grabbed her purse and stepped out of the office. She closed the door and let out a sigh of relief.

At least she had done well on her attire. Even if she wasn't looking forward to her romantic story-line… she was very much looking forward to her new gimmick.

* * *

[an] what do you think Cassie's new gimmick is going to be?


	3. Chapter 3

[an] I really wish I had more time to write and keep up with these stories. I am sorry I have been gone for a while… there has been a lot going on for me. I hope you are all still interested in this story. I wanted to have a few chapters of this up by Halloween and you can see how that went.

[disclaimer] I am in no way affiliated with the WWE.

* * *

 **A Love Like War  
** _Chapter Three_

* * *

Cassie knocked on the door to Hunter's office. She had been surprised to receive his phone call, requesting that she meet with him at his office. She had been planning a relaxing day with a book and a cup of tea before she had to pack and leave for RAW the next morning. She had been left off the weekend house shows to sell her beat down from the Riott Squad.

Instead of having her relaxing day she had switched off the kettle and left her untouched novel on the coffee table.

She waited for Hunter to invite her in before opening the door. She had dressed casually for the meeting. She was wearing a pair of black lace shorts and a white tank top with a light leopard print-cardigan layered over top. A leather cuff bracelet, wooden beaded bracelet and large cross necklace accented the stylish outfit.

"Cassie, thanks for coming on such short notice… please have a seat."

She took a seat across from him and crossed her legs. "It's no problem at all."

"I need to discuss an idea with you, regarding a network special."

Cassie's interest peaked. "A network special?"

"Yes, I am hoping you don't have any plans for Halloween. We would like you to do a network special with Baron."

Cassie frowned. _Of course. She should have realized it would probably involve Baron._ "What kind of network special would I be working on with Corbin?"

"He is interested in ghost hunting. We were thinking the two of you could do a ghost hunting special at a haunted house on Halloween.."

Cassie waved her foot slightly as she thought over the idea. The idea of spending the entire eventing with Baron sounded dreadful but, the idea of participating in a ghost hunt sounded pretty exciting. "How does he feel about this idea?"

"He was very positive." Hunter gave her a knowing smirk. "He really doesn't dislike you, you know. He is just a bit. . . rough around the edges."

"I think that might be a bit of an understatement." Cassie said with a laugh. "A ghost hunt sounds pretty intriguing though... "

"We would really like you to do the special if you can." Hunter reiterated.

Cassie sighed. She had spent every Halloween since she signed with the WWE with her best friend Chloe. The two had worked in NXT together and had quickly become fast friends. She didn't like the idea of abandoning her best friend on her favorite holiday… it didn't feel like she had much of a choice though. "Okay. I will do the special."

"Wonderful. I think a lot of the fans are going to enjoy it and you might have more fun than you'd think."

"Possibly. Thank you for opportunity. Doing a network special will be something new and exciting."

"Of course, Cassie. I also wanted to tell you your new attire will be in by next Monday. So you will be able to get them at next week's RAW."

"That is exciting news. I can't wait to see what they look like." Cassie smiled as she stood up from her spot. "I am sure they are going to be amazing."

"Thanks again for stopping by on such short notice."

Cassie nodded and headed for the door, "Have a good day."

"You too Cassie." Hunter called as she stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Chloe was already dressed in her outfit for her backstage segment with Cassie and Baron. She knocked on the door to the trainer's room before stepping inside. Cassie was sitting on one of the tables, getting bandaged up to sell her injuries from the beat down she received at the hands of the Riott Squad.

Cassie smiled at her when she entered the room, "I love your outfit." She nodded toward Chloe's low cut black jumpsuit with lace contrast.

Chloe smiled back and sat on the empty table across from Cassie. "Thanks; the glam squad really outdid themselves this time. I am loving my make up tonight."

"It is gorgeous." Cassie confirmed. She winced when the trainer brushed her stitched up shoulder.

"Sorry Cassie, it's really hard to wrap your arm with your stitches."

"It's okay." She turned her attention back to Chloe. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Chloe nodded, "You know I am always ready to get into that ring."

"So dedicated." Chloe teased as the trainer finished rapping her arm.

Cassie also had tape wrapped around her exposed ribs and up under her black crop top. She had chosen to wear a pair of leopard print skinny jeans and chunky black pumps. Her medium length brown hair was tousled and wavy. She had already visited the glam squad as well. Her golden shimmer eye shadow was much tamer than Chloe's smokey eye with sparkling silver accent. Cassie's lips were covered in a black matte while Chloe's were nude. The focus was meant to be on her eyes.

"Looks like I'm not the only one looking gorgeous." Chloe smiled. "You will have your new beau stopping dead in his tracks." She teased, earning a dirty look from Cassie as she climbed off the trainer's table. Chloe laughed at her friend's disgruntled expression.

"Don't make me slap you." Cassie grumbled.

Chloe hopped own off the table, her heels clicking against the tile floor. "You would never. You love me too much."

Cassie rolled her eyes but didn't deny the claim. "Thank you Brandon." She waved to the trainer before following Chloe out of the room. "I could just go get Finn and let him in on a little secret."

Chloe was certain her heart stopped beating. She spun on her heel, eyes wide, "You would _never…"_ She hissed. She felt like her stomach had dropped down to her toes. The idea of Cassie telling Finn about her feelings for him . . .

Cassie smirked, "Are you so sure about that?"

"Cas - -"

"Oh come on. I'm not that big of a bitch. . ." Cassie shook her head. "Although, you never know. . . he just might like you back."

Chloe drew in a deep breath as she followed her friend toward catering. She could only be so lucky . . .

* * *

Cassie was sitting up on a rolling cart in the hallway near the women's locker room as the camera approached. Chloe came around the corner and walked up to her best friend.

"Cassie! You aren't supposed to be here tonight." The brunette chastised. Her honey-highlighted waves were tied up a high ponytail. She gave Cassie a disapproving look.

"You know I wasn't going to just sit at home and do nothing." Cassie had one arm wrapped around her injured ribs. "Even if I can't compete, I can still be here."

"It still isn't a good idea - - - what if. . . ."

"What if what?" A familiar voice joined the conversation.

Both girls turned their gaze toward Acting General Manager Baron Corbin. He smirked at them.

"What do you want?" Cassie glared at him through narrowed eyes.

He chuckled in response. "While it is absolutely _wonderful_ to see you here Cassie . . .I was actually looking for Chloe." He turned his attention toward the lithe brunette.

"Why would you be looking for me?" Chloe asked, trying not to look concerned, and failing.

"To inform you that you have a match tonight. . . a 3 on 1 handicap match against the Riott Squad."

Cassie jumped down from the rolling cart, wincing in pain as she clutched at her bandaged ribs. "What - that is absolutely ridiculous -"

Baron stepped closer to her, backing her up against the rolling cart as he looked down on her. "And I hope I don't need to remind you that you are not medically cleared to compete tonight. . . It is _too bad_ you won't be able to go to ringside and support your friend."

"There is absolutely no reason - -"

Baron cut her off again, smirking. "I also wanted to inform you that you will both be competing in the women's battle royal this Sunday at Evolution. . .so you better make sure you rest up, Cassie." He chuckled before turning and walking away.

Cassie glowered at Baron as he walked away. She huffed in indignation as she turned to once again face Chloe, who was looking piqued. "it's going to be okay Chloe. You got this." She comforted her friend to end the segment.

* * *

Icon for Hire filled the arena as Chloe made her way down to the ring. She had changed into her black attire, with lace covering one arm and one leg. Her hair was still tied up in a high ponytail, swaying back and forth, as she climbed the stairs and entered the ring. She did her signature pose on the top rope before jumping off and standing in the center of the ring.

She stared up the ramp as the Riott Squad made their entrance. All three women did their signature entrance and then slid into the ring. Chloe looked nervous as the three women stood across from her, smirking. The fans booed as Liv leaned forward, trash talking Chloe.

The fans cheered as Chloe took a step forward and slapped the other woman across the face, knocking her back onto the mat. Ruby and Sarah both charged her, knocking her backwards and beginning to stomp and kick her while she lay on the mat. She put her arms up to protect her face from the blows as Liv scrambled to her feet and joined in the fray.

The referee ran over, shoving the members of the Riott Squad back and ordering them to stop. The three girls backed off and Chloe scrambled to the corner, an arm wrapped around her waist. She glared at the three women in the opposite corner of the ring.

"Are you able to compete?" The referee asked her.

She nodded and pulled herself up using the ropes. Liv and Sarah ducked through the ropes and took their places on the apron, leaving Ruby to begin the match. The bell rang and Chloe darted across the ring hitting Ruby with a running drop kick that knocked her backwards into the turnbuckle. Chloe got to her feet and grabbed Ruby by the feet, being careful to avoid getting too close to the other members of the Riott Squad, and pulled her to the center of the ring. She went for the pin.

"Chloe is looking to end this one early." Cole called the match.

Ruby kicked out at two. Chloe grabbed Ruby and pulled her to her feet. She tossed Ruby into the corner turnbuckle. She then ran to the opposite corner and ran across the ring and performed a basement drop kick. She rolled back to her feet and grabbed Ruby by the legs. She dragged her out of the corner and jumped up on the top rope, getting in position for her signature moonsault.

The audience booed as Liv knocked her off the rope, sending her tumbling backwards onto the mat. Chloe clutched the back of her head.

"It didn't take long for the Riott Squad to start cheating." Renee pointed out.

"That's not cheating Renee, that's strategy." Corey countered.

As Chloe struggled to get back up, Ruby climbed across the ring and tagged in Sarah. Sarah ran across the ring and hit the wobbly Chloe with a roundhouse kick, knocking her back onto the mat. She stomped repeatedly on Chloe's back before grabbing both of her arms and delivering a hard stomp to her back. Chloe rolled in agony, clutching at her back. Sarah laughed as she walked around Chloe, enjoying the boos she was receiving from the crowd. She pulled Chloe up by the hair, ignoring the referee yelling at her. She taunted the crowd as she set Chloe up and then performed a Northern Light's Suplex. She went for the pin but, Chloe managed to kick out at 2. Sarah got up and once again grabbed Chloe by the hair but, Chloe kicked Sarah in the stomach, making her double over. Chloe hit her with a knee to the face, knocking her to the ground. Chloe ran the ropes and performed a third drop kick, knocking Sarah on to her back.

Chloe ran to the second rope and performed and picture perfect lionsault. She went for the pin but Liv ran in and broke up the pin. Chloe grabbed Liv by the hair and smashed her face into the mat several times. The pink-haired woman rolled out of the ring clutching her nose. Chloe scrambled to her feet. She darted across the ring where Sarah had climbed to her feet and hit the brunette with a high knee. Sarah crumpled to the mat again and Chloe once again climbed up the ropes, looking for her moonsault.

This time it was Ruby who interfered. She ran across the ring apron and kicked Chloe, knocking her off the ropes and sending her crashing onto the floor outside of the ring.

The fans went crazy at the spot as the referee ran over to check on Chloe but had to move as Ruby jumped off the top turnbuckle, hitting Chloe with a diving senton.

Chloe rolled on to her side clutching her stomach as Ruby lay beside her. The referee once again went to check on Chloe. He urged her to stomp competing, causing the audience members within listening distance to boo. Chloe pushed him away and used the barricade to pull herself to her feet. She stumbled as she made her way to Ruby who was getting to her feet. She was about to grab the leader of the Riott Squad for a DDT when, Sarah dove off the top rope, taking them both down with a diving cross-body. The momentum sent Chloe catapulting back into the barricade.

"What a cross-body from Logan. There is no way Chloe is getting up from that."

While Ruby and Sarah were taking out Chloe, Liv had made her way back to their corner on the ring apron.

Sarah grabbed Chloe and shoved her into the ring. She slid into the ring and tagged in Liv. Liv ran across the ring and dragged Chloe to her feet, hitting her with a back suplex before covering her for the 3 count and the win.

"It is probably better for Chloe that this match is over. She has the battle royal this weekend at Evolution to worry about." Corey pointed out.

Ruby and Sarah had joined Liv in the ring and the referee was raising their hands in victory. Chloe lay, motionless on the mat behind them. The fans booed as the Riott Squad's music played. Ruby yanked her arm out of the Referee's grip and turned to the other girls, smirking. She cocked her head toward Chloe. Sarah and Liv nodded in understanding and the three women once again began to kick and stomp the other woman while she lay on the mat.

"Now this is absolutely ridiculous. Get security out here! The match is over. There is no reason for this." Renee yelled.

The fans all cheered as the familiar sound of violins filled the arena. Cassie walked out onto the ramp, holding a microphone in one hand. The Riott Squad all stopped to stare at her. Ruby pointed at her bandaged ribs and arms and laughed.

"I know, I might not be cleared to compete to tonight but if I was, I would come down there and kick all of your asses for what you did to my best friend." The fans all cheered at the idea of Cassie brawling with the Riott Squad. "Luckily for me, I'm not the only one who hates your guts and I was able to find some back up tonight."

Cassie motioned toward the ramp as Natalya's music hit. Natalya, flanked by Sasha and Bayley, emerged from the back. The fans went wild as they ran down the ramp and took the fight to the Riott Squad. Natalya knocked Sarah out of the ring. Bayley grabbed Liv and pulled her out of the ring, tossing her into the barricade. Sasha grabbed Ruby and threw her out of the ring, then climbed up on the ropes and performed a diving cross-body, knocking the raven-haired woman backwards into the barricade.

As the six women brawled outside the ring Cassie climbed into the ring to check on Chloe.

After several minutes of chaos and several referees pulling them away from the Riott Squad, Sasha, Natalya and Bayley walked backwards up the ramp, leaving the Riott Squad lying around the ring. Cassie helped Chloe to her feet and out of the ring, wrapping her friend's arm over her shoulder, she helped her to the back.

* * *

Cassie was making her way to the training room to check on Chloe. She rolled her eyes in disgust when the acting RAW general manager stepped into her path.

"If you don't mind I was going to check on my friend." Cassie gave him a dirty look.

"You weren't cleared to compete tonight." Corbin said, looking down at her with a neutral expression.

"And I didn't compete. . . "

Corbin chuckled, "You're resourceful. I can respect that. If you weren't so damn stubborn I wouldn't mind working more closely with you." He smirked.

"Over my dead body." Cassie gave him a look of disgust. "Now if you don't mind." Cassie nodded in the direction of the trainer's room.

"Of course. Good luck this weekend, Cassie." He continued to smirk as he walked away, allowing a vexed Cassie to walk into the training room.

* * *

Chloe had changed back into her lace jumpsuit. She was going to go out to dinner with Cassie before heading home to Florida. She finished packing the rest of her stuff into her suitcase and zipped it shut. Cassie had already left to get the car, seeing she hadn't needed to change after the show.

She left the locker room, dragging her suitcase behind her with one hand and scrolling through her phone with the other. She squealed when she ran into a hard body, stumbling backwards and almost falling - if strong arms hadn't caught her.

She stared up into familiar blue eyes. Finn chuckled and she pulled her upright. "Hasn't anyone ever told you about the dangers of walking and texting, Chloe?" He asked.

Chloe inwardly swooned at the sound of Finn saying her name with that thick Irish accent. She drug her lip between her teeth, "I am sorry Finn."

"It's alright. I mean those spiky things you call shoes might have impaled my foot but . . . "

"I am _so_ sorry" She repeated. "Are you okay?

He chuckled. "It's fine, Chloe. I'll forgive you." He jested.

"Thank goodness I don't think I could live with myself if you were angry with me." She played it off as a joke. "I promise I will be more careful so I don't cause any more injuries tonight."

"Well as long as you promise. . . how could I be angry with ya. Are you heading out?"

"Yea, uhm, Cassie and I are going out for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure Cassie wouldn't mind?"

"You're her brother. . . how could she be upset. I mean you need to eat too, right? Besides, making sure you get a good meal is the least I can do after stabbing you with my stilettos."

Finn chuckled. "That is a good point. Just let me grab my things. I will meet you by the door to the parking lot?"

"Yea that sounds great." She smiled and nodded. She watched as he walked toward the men's locker room. She smiled as he disappeared around the corner and began to walk toward the door. She sent Cassie a quick text letting her know Finn was coming along before continuing her walk toward the exit.

She couldn't help but feel a little flutter at the thought of spending some more time with Finn.


End file.
